


Month Long Sleepover

by andyfined, vergho



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Simulator, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance, Gay Keith (Voltron), Highschool AU, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Modern AU, Pining Keith (Voltron), Voltron modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyfined/pseuds/andyfined, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergho/pseuds/vergho
Summary: Lance and Keith are assigned to look after a robot baby together... How will this impact their relationship? And will Pidge continue to ruin Keith's love life as much as possible? Read to find out.Second fic here! Lemme know if anything's wack and needs fixing. Lemme know how u liked it too! Much appreciated. A big thanks to @andyfined here on AO3 for beta'ing for me! Would be lost w/out them lol.x





	1. Chapter 1

Keith slammed his locker shut, huffing irritably, before turning to his side where his best friend, Pidge, stood. They were almost a foot shorter than Keith, with honey blonde locks puffed out every which way atop of their head, as if they couldn’t care less whether it looked like a birds nest or not.. Large circular wire-rimmed glasses sat upon their button nose, magnifying hazel eyes, glittering with intelligence. They had a disturbing grin plastered across their face which (more than) slightly contributed to the overall ‘manic pixie’ image they had going on.  
“I cannot believe your luck!” They snickered, elbowing Keith in the ribs harshly as the pair made their way to the cafeteria.  
Keith grimaced, closing his eyes beneath his coal coloured fringe. “Neither can I… You goddamn sophomores have it easy.” He groaned.  
They stopped at their regular table: strategically placed toward the back of the room yet close enough for easy access to the food, on account of their preference for peace and quiet… but also snacks. They threw their bags down, collapsing into the seats. Pidge sat up straight as a ruler, while Keith hunched over, head propped up in his pale hand. Pidge inched forward, anxious to poke their nose in Keith’s business – as per usual.   
“So,” they giggled, a sly smile gracing their features, “You and Lance were partnered up again?”  
Keith glared daggers at Pidge. He couldn’t care less that they were two years younger and much, much shorter, he’d happily brawl right there in the cafeteria.  
“Yup. And the cherry on top? We have to look after this fucking baby for-” He paused, emphasising the following words with a scowl, “four… weeks.”   
The other student broke out in a fit of chaotic howls, contrasting against Keith’s slumped and melancholic appearance. See, Pidge knew that despite the tough exterior, Keith was head over heels in love with the notorious trouble maker known as Lance McClain. Lance had already finished his senior year of schooling, but was forced to repeat due to numerous… incidents. Keith was in love, and he loathed himself for it.   
“You have to raise a plastic baby with your crush for a month?” They repeated, a mischievous glint in their eye.  
He ran a hand down the length of his face in exasperation, a slight growl escaping his lips. “Yes, Pidge. Thank you for repeating exactly what I just said. I’m very appreciative of your support in these trying times.”  
Pidge erupted in another fit of laughter, much to Keith’s dismay. “Can we go buy our food now? I’m done humiliating you for now, it’s made me hungry.” The gremlin asked after finally catching their breath.  
Muttering darkly under his breath, Keith raised himself out of his seat, turning on his heel to make his way to the food station without pausing to check whether or not Pidge had followed.  
The pair found themselves shuffling down the cafeteria line, heaping piles of steaming food onto their faded blue – not as blue as Lance’s eyes, Keith thought regrettably – plastic trays. Keith scooped fried rice onto his plate as another boy shifted to his side, nudging Keith’s shoulder playfully.   
“Hey stranger!”  
Speak of the devil.  
Keith turned to the boy, short brunette hair framed his cheerful, tanned face. His massive grin exposed a set of sparkling pearly whites.   
Those have to be chemically whitened, Keith mused to himself, before replying, stuttering over his words awkwardly. “O-oh hey, man.”  
Nailed it.  
They flowed down the lunch line, gradually filling their plates as they spoke. “So,” Lance began, “Robot baby parents huh? Our relationship’s escalated so quickly!”  
Keith flushed intensely, dropped a pile of roast vegetables back into the tray in surprise. “Yeah- Uh-“  
“Hey, it’s chill, I’m messin’ around, Kogane.” Lance smirked, patting the slightly shorter boy on the shoulder flippantly before grabbing a bottle of water and making his way over to Pidge.  
Keith gawked at Lance’s back, before realising he was oh so very obviously blushing and checking out Lance’s ass. After fumbling with a carton of chocolate milk, he picked up his tray and hastily followed in Lance’s tracks.  
~*~  
Lance munched on a bite of ham and cheese sandwich – at least, that’s what it appeared to be, you could never be too sure with cafeteria food – impolitely speaking around the bread in his mouth like some sort of animal. “Aye, Kogane, we gonna take turns with Baby, like 50/50 custody? ‘Cuz let me tell you, isn’t always best for the child y’know?” Lance continued despite the incredulous looks provided by both Pidge and Keith. “Like, sure it’s ‘fair’, but it’s still hard on the kid, I can tell you from experience, divorce is no laughing ma-“  
Keith planted his palm over Lance’s mouth, interrupting the other boy before he could finish. Keith wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but it took a vast amount of willpower to touch Lance like that, though he ruled that it was overall worth the prize, which included Lance shutting the fuck up. Lance reddened sheepishly and took Keith’s wrist, prying it away.  
“This isn’t a real baby, Lance.It’s no big deal. Do whatever you want.”  
“Dude, C’mon!” Lance groaned. “I wanna’ good grade in Bio this semester. And I know how we should go about it.”  
Keith arched a dark, feathered brow in question. Lance grinned in reply.   
Lance was always grinning.   
“Ok, we’re gonna have a month long sleep over right? We’ll switch houses each week.”  
Keith spat out a mouthful of milk in Pidge’s direction, much to their utter dismay and disgust. They glanced up from their phone, pulling an earplug out.   
“You’re dead to me. Both of you.” They plugged the earbud back in and turned around, intentionally ignoring them in protest  
Lance whistled. “Weren’t they like, super into the conversation a while ago?”  
Keith nodded distractedly. “There’s some Overwatch tournament on right now in Florida, I think.” He paused, hesitating, “Uh- so… you’re not serious right?”  
“Huh?”  
“About the sleepover. You’re joking right?”  
Lance flushed and fiddled with a plastic spoon in his hand. “Uh, no… I mean we don’t have to, obviously. I wouldn’t blame you for not wanting to spend that much time with me, it was a stupid idea-“  
“I’d love to,” Keith tentatively held his forearm, in an attempt to comfort him. He noticed that Lance had backed down so easily, quick to give up on the idea he’d seemed so excited about just minutes prior. It concerned him.  
True to their character, Pidge interrupted before the moment could progress any further. “Will you two take it somewhere else? All this teenage romance is distracting me from the game. It’s the Seoul Dynasty versus the Shanghai Dragons. You realise what a pivotal game this is, losers?”  
Keith and Lance sat blank faced, not well enough versed in knowledge of Overwatch or professional gaming to have any clue what they were on about. They glanced at each other, both flushing as they realised that Keith still held onto Lance. The black and red clad boy quickly pulled his hand back.  
“Ugh, forget it.” Pidge returned to their phone scowling.  
Lance shoved Keith lightly by the shoulder, “Teenage romance huh?” He joked.  
Keith coughed avoiding eye contact.   
Lance raised out of his chair, swinging a pin covered satchel over his shoulder. “Alright well, last period. I have Home Economics, I better get going.”  
“Oh, right, yeah. I have Ancient History, so. Y’know…” He wrung his wrists awkwardly. “Wouldn’t wanna be late for… mummies and stuff. Not my mummy, Egyptian mum-“  
Lance snorted and ruffled the shorter boy’s jet-black fringe, startling him. “See ya’ later, Mullet Head.”   
“Bye,” Keith murmured, but Lance had already disappeared into the retreating crowd of students. He patted his cheeks, trying to cool down and dispel some of the redness with his cool palms before Pidge noticed, but he was too late. They were already smirking at him when he glanced up. Their earbuds lay forgotten on the table.   
Apparently the game wasn’t that important, Keith thought to himself.  
Keith’s embarrassment is so much more entertaining than the quarter final, Pidge thought to themselves.  
“So, Keith,” Pidge began nonchalantly, their tone betrayed by the broad smirk still plastered across their face. “A month long sleepover huh?”  
“Shut up, shit head.”  
It is rumoured still to this day, that Pidge’s maniacal laugh could be heard echoing throughout the campus.  
~*~


	2. Bio Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biology class is a drag, however, Lance and Keith finally receive their... child, and so begins the month-long sleepover! Also Lance's room is embarrassing.
> 
> Decided to continue this!! Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the support!!
> 
> Thanks to @andyfined for beta'ing ily <3

“God, bio’s a drag, right?” Lance drawled with a yawn, balancing precariously on the back legs of his chair. Keith half-heatedly wished he would fall.

The two boys were halfway through their last biology lesson for the week, and just wanted the whole ordeal to end already. Somewhat because- well, Lance was right, but also because Keith was practically shivering with anticipation for his week at Lances’ to begin. Friday couldn’t end fast enough.

Keith shushed his desk partner, pen scribbling in the corners of a long-forgotten worksheet. “I don’t need another detention, _Sharpshooter._ ” he hissed irritably, though the slight quirk at his lips betrayed him.

Lance grinned at the nickname. “Hey, that was a sick shot, Kogane. Spit balls are an art form.”

Snorting, Keith bumped shoulders with the taller boy. While Lance returned to his notes, Keith’s gaze remained on the Cuban boy. The perfect, pore-less light brown skin that was delicately kissed by the Sun; neatly ruffled, coffee coloured hair cut above his forehead but hanging in front of his ears just right; his glittering aquamarine eyes…

“-gane? You right, bud?” Lance inquired.

“Oh! Uh-“ He stammered.

Lances expression quickly morphed from one of concern to one of absolute smugness, a smirk pulling at his cheeks, eyes lidded flirtatiously. Oh no.  “It’s chill,” He started, “I don’t blame you. I mean, I don’t exfoliate, tone and moisturise twice a day for nothing.” He winked.

Oh dear God no.

Keith hid his flushed face in the nook of his elbow, though it didn’t do him any good. Lance had caught him staring like some kind of creep, and he was never gonna live it down. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder gently. Keith held back a startled yelp.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lance spoke softly, “I know you weren’t staring at me on purpose. Just joking around.”

Keith hesitantly raised his head and met the taller boys magnetizing eyes. “Yeah. Uh, sorry.”

“BOYS! WANT TO SHARE ANYTHING WITH THE CLASS?” A deep voice boomed from the front of the classroom.

The pair whipped their heads forward in surprise, nearly causing whiplash in the process. Lance sheepishly shook his head, declining the offer.

Keith glared at his desk, awkwardly mumbling. “No, Mr. Iverson. Sorry, Mr. Iverson.”

The hulking man who taught senior biology grunted, rolling his eyes before turning back to the whiteboard. Upon the board was a shakily drawn table, containing pairs of names. It was titled, _“Parent Pairs: Childcare Unit”_.

“Okay, students,” He growled, a single squinting eye staring down at them. “Your babies are on my desk here, they’re swaddled and in their carriers ready to be taken home. Remember to pick up your baby bags, they contain all the supplies you should need. Email me if you have any questions. Got it?”

The class replied in a monotonous agreement.

“Great. Grab your kid, and class is dismissed.” Mr. Iverson mumbled with distaste, finishing just as a harsh ringing split through the air.

The class erupted in anticipated conversation, stumbling for the desk of robot babies.

As Keith approached, he noticed that the babies were assigned with colours and names, each donning an individual outfit.

“Who’re we adopting today, Mullet?” Lance drawled as he casually shuffled up behind Keith in line.

After searching the table with his eyes, Keiths’ gaze landed upon a yellow carrier, containing a baby with a beautifully dark skin tone and tightly coiled ebony hair, swaddled in a corresponding yellow blanket. The tag hanging from its’ wrist in cramped handwriting read, _“K + L”._

“This one,” Keith murmured. The tag had taken him aback. _K + L._

Lance swooped in, snatching the baby from Keith’s arms and ignoring the other boys’ indignant squawk. He heaved the carrier under his arm. “Alrighty, Kogane.” He exclaimed, “Welcome to parenthood, fellow father!”

The corner of Keith’s mouth tugged upward. “Guess so,”

Their first, blissful moment of co-parenthood was cut short almost immediately with the perpetual echo of wailing babies. The cries had a slight tinny sound, just unnatural enough to make a shiver crawl its way up Keith’s spine.

He took Lance’s wrist and dragged him out of the classroom, and away from the cacophony of haunting robotic cries.

 “I’m tired already.” Lance laughed as they made their way through the emptying school halls.

Snorting, Keith remarked jokingly, “I hope you’re not too tired for a month-long sleepover.”

“Never,” Lance replied with a coy smile.

~*~

After a brisk walk, they arrived at Lance McClain’s abode. Structurally, it was an average family home, tan bricks and a beige tin roof – a nice lawn and a picket fence. However, there were a few blaring peculiarities; plastic pink flamingos were pegged into the over-grown gardens, two large plastic blue shells – one filled with sand, the other with water – , a small blown up kiddy pool, and two tan Staffordshire terriers bounding across the yard, chasing a scattered group of small beaming children.

“Sorry about the uh… chaos.” Lance said, raising an arm to scratch at his neck sheepishly.

Keith continued observing the unfamiliar scene before him in wonder. “This is so… cool. Your place looks so fun. I wish my home was like this.”

“O-oh! Well, you’ll be here for a bit so… I hope you like it! Come in.”

Keith hauled his duffel bag over his shoulder and followed Lance through the front entrance, passing the… eccentricities. He was in awe at just how _different_ it was in comparison to his own house. He gnawed on his bottom lip as a sudden worry bloomed in his mind.

_What if he doesn’t like my place next week? What if he thinks it’s boring, or bland or weird or-_

“You alright, buddy?”

Lance’s smooth voce interrupted Keith’s anxious musings, thankfully returning him to the present. They stood at a door lovingly covered in postcards and old drawings. A nameplate reading, “Lancelot” stood out.

“Y-yeah…” He stuttered out before clearing his throat. He swiftly changed the subject. “Uh, Lancelot?” He nodded his head at the written decoration.

Lance flushed. “You can’t tell a soul, Kogane.”

Keith snickered. “Sure thing, _Lancelot_.”

Lance grinned and twisted the door knob, opening the decorated door to reveal the room Keith may have possibly been dreaming of since sophomore year. Maybe.

Ocean blue paint encompassed the walls, yet it was hardly visible underneath the posters that essentially served as homemade wallpaper. Oceanic landscapes, planetary diagrams, sea life information sheets and galaxy posters stood out most to Keith. A double bed sat with the headboard against the wall in the centre of the room, messily blanketed with numerous fuzzy throws. An old weathered timber desk sat against the left wall, piles of books and papers scattered across it, an old blue lamp in the corner amongst an array of assorted knick-knacks.

Lance ran his lithe, tan fingers through his hair self-consciously. “Sorry for the mess…”

“This isn’t a mess, Lance. It is cute, however.” Keith smirked impishly with a raised brow.

A dimpled smile graced the taller boys’ face before he shoved Keith playfully, and collapsing back into his bed and holding his hands out, making grabby motions for the baby. “C’mon, it’s time to parent the fuck outta this baby. I’m getting an A in this class whether this kid likes it or not.”

 

 


End file.
